Typically, it has been the practice to examine one's own eye by the use of a mirror. However, the use of an ordinary mirror for this purpose is not suitable because magnification is required to analyze problems such as dirt particles or contact lens problems, or the like. Even if one uses magnification in the mirror, there are still the problems relating to proper illumination of the eye, portability, as well as providing a readily available facility for curing the dirt or contact lens problem immediately after detection.
In the prior art, inventors such as Vega in patent No. 4,750,831, issued June 14, 1988, have provided a self-examination apparatus with a concave lens supported in a housing. Illumination is provided by an incandescent light source back lighting the lens, which is supported within a highly reflective chamber of the housing. Drawbacks to systems such as Vega relate to the inadequate illumination provided by the light source mounted beneath the lens, the inability to adjust the direction or intensity of the light source and the lack of consideration given to tailoring the focusing characteristics of the device to the visual needs of the user. Furthermore, once the problems are identified using the self examination device, there should be a means for curing the problem readily at hand, such as an instrument, medicine or a cleaning implement. Still further, the self examination device should provide a means for freeing the user's hands to cure the problem after its discovery. Generally, the prior art has not addressed the foregoing drawbacks.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a self examination device for the eye which is portable, has adequate illumination, provides the convenience of cleaning implements in a handy receptacle, accommodates for hands-free treatment to cure problems and adapts to particular lighting, magnification and focussing requirements.
A further and more particular object of the present invention is to provide a self examination device which may either be used in a portable manner or in a permanently connected manner, insofar as a power supply for illumination is concerned.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide, in connection with a self examination device for the eye, a light source that can be directed or focussed for the particular circumstance of use.
As a still further object of the present invention, a self examination device for the eye is provided with a light source with adjustable intensity utilizing either standard incandescent means or fiber optic devices for illumination.
A final stated object of the present invention is to enable optical means of a self examination device for the eye to be protected from damage when not in use and further means for facilitating cleaning thereof.